narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Henka Shūsei
Appearance Henka Shusei's standard appearance has long brown hair, short at the front, cut just above his eyebrows, and long sides and back that reaches his shoulders. He has warm green eyes with a sparkle of intelligence and eeriness, and the face of a cute, adorable kid. He wears clothes that would look badass upon an adult, but just look odd on him. He wears the standard Konohagakure ninja uniform, a green flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. He wears his headband proudly on his upper right arm, the metal piece sewn into the fabric of the shirt. He wears two belts, each with four bags attatched, full of kunai, senbon and explosive tags. He has four katanas attatched to these belts, and even though he only knows how to use two at once, he keeps the other two as spares. These katanas have been modified to be slightly longer than most standard katanas, as well as being harder to break. He also wears a brown duster longcoat, bought for him by one of his relatives, full of kunai and explosive tags, as well as other ninja tools. Kagami, his pet bird, often rests on his right shoulder. Upon activating his Kekkei Genkai, the Fukusharyu, the pupils of his green eyes contract into catlike slits. They are supposed to look like the eyes of a dragon, hence their names, but most people say they look like cat eyes, much to his ire. Personality Henka Shusei, also known as "The King of Collateral Damage", one of the few people to go about openly admitting his status as a Shusei, can best be described as energetic, cheerful, competitive and intelligent. He loves to show off, and wants the whole world to bow down before his "Awesomeness". He considers himself to be a tactical genius, and he might be right. Just by seeing an enemy's jutsu or move, he'll easily be able to figure out the rest of their arsenal, through pure logic, though admittedly, his Fukusharyu help quite a bit. He has an absolutely colossal arsenal of jutsu to use, but only mid-chunin level chakra reserves, which hinders him quite a bit when fighting alone. Unlike most geniuses, Henka is willing to admit when somebody other than him or something he didn't do is awesome, usually through loudly gushing and squeeing like a crazed fan. When he sees how to do something awesome, he’ll insist he learn how to do it, and one way or another, he will learn it. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of personal space, and he'll do anything, from hiding in trash to disguising himself as someone else, to get the DNA of someone he wants to "Acquire". He is very protective of his clan, and gets annoyed when people mistake his Fukusharyu for anything else, like a different Dojutsu such as the Sharingan, or cat-eyes. He considers himself the greatest Shusei of his generation, and at every Shusei meeting, he'll fight those in his age range to prove it. Caling him ‘Kitty-Cat’ or 'Kitty-Chan' anything along those lines usually riles up his temper, but that is nothing compared to what happens when somebody mistakes them for snake eyes, or claims that his dreams of learning every jutsu in the world resemble Orochimaru in any way, shape or form. Henka does have a devious side, and doesn't really try to hide it. Whether he's playing pranks, tricking people, or torturing his enemies, he'll take a gleeful, sadistic pleasure in all of it. When fighting for real, he likes to dominate his opponents, to show them that not only is he better than them, he wants them to know it. He hates when enemies try to wear him down with weak jutsu and stall for time, he'd rather have a huge and awesome battle, full of powerful ninjutsu and taijutsu that he can copy, and so much collateral damage that nobody will be able to forget what he can do. He loves his pet Kagami, a hawk, and Henka is currently the only Shusei to regularly use their transformative abilities upon a pet, or even own a pet at all. Kagami is one of the few people who have seen his sweet and caring side, and he regularly helps her to hunt for food by going out and letting her catch food herself, helping out sometimes by throwing a few kunai to slow down her prey, if she needs his help. He tends to get along well with Jinchuriki and members of clans who were also hunted down, due to him understanding how it feels for the world to fear and despise you. It is believed that the main reason for him to want the world to know of his awesomeness... is so that the world will stop hating and fearing his clan. Clan and Kekkei Genkai Like all members of the Shusei clan, Henka possesses the Fukusharyu, the Copying Dragon. It first manifests at the user's fifth birthday, and the clan usually throws a larger birthday party that year, to celebrate. Wielders of the Fukusharyu possess an ability that left them feared and despised by most other clans: Not only can these clansmen copy jutsus, they can also copy Kekkei Genkai. Their reputatiuon as inhuman monsters may also have something to do with how the children of this clan are born with no eyes or mouth for their first day alive, until gain a perfect copy of their parent's face the day after that. Sons will copy their father's face, and daughters will copy their mother's face. Upon reaching the age of 5 and fully manifesting the Fukusharyu, they gain the ability to completely change any part of their bodies at will, and it is customary to form a unique appearance made out of their family members, and people they knew. The Fukusharyu can copy any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu just by seeing it done, but to copy a Kekkei Genkai of another clan, or perfectly copy their appearance, they must aquire and consume some of their DNA. Traditionally, it is done through attacking one with a sharp weapon, and then licking the blood from the blade. It is not required to eat the entire body of the target, nor is it required to bite through somebody’s skin and drink all of their blood, and very few members of the Shusei have ever done such a thing, despite what the rumours say. Activating the Fukusharyu also improves the user’s night-vision, changes their pupil into vertical slits that resemble the eyes of a dragon or cat, and boosts their reflexes and reaction times. It widens the user’s field of vision to 270 degrees, letting the user see around him except at his or her back. When transforming, the parts of the body being altered will take on the shape, colour and consistency of clay, moulding itself into whatever the user wants, and then becoming flesh and bone once the modifications finish. Anything, from the shape of somebody’s eyebrows to the Kekkei Genkai of another clan can be copied with this ability. Changing their own body usually takes about 10 seconds for most clansmen, but by the age of 9, most have brought the transformation time down to one or two seconds. Transforming fully into an animal is also possible, as well as turning part of the user's body into an animal's body part, but rarely used when better options are available. Upon reaching age 8, Shusei learn an improved form of their Dojutsu named the Kurai Fukusharyu. It looks like the original Fukusharyu, but the green circles become a deeper shade of green, and glow in the dark when used. This jutsu improves their sight, accuracy, reaction times and night vision, as well as gaining the ability to change their depth of focus, like a hawk. In addition to this, they can now use their legendary transformation abilities upon other people and animals, but for anyone not of their clan, the process is incredibly painful, and only temporary, lasting anywhere from ten seconds to three days. Normal animals don’t usually feel a thing, and eventually, they’ll come to enjoy their master allowing them to become different things at about the same time they learn to speak. Summoned animals, on the other hand, feel a great ammount of pain, and most refuse it outright. Due to years of being hunted down, most Shusei prefer to hide in plain sight in various villages, disguising themselves as unimportant and nonmemorable people that, for one reason or another, have an oddly large repetoire of jutsu. Once every two years, each one of these people will leave their village temporarily, usually claiming it is for a holiday, or a trip for intensive training. Once they have all left, the Shusei will assume their true forms, and meet up at a predetermined location that changes each year and is decided upon during the previous meeting. Upon this meeting, which some say is really more like a convention, they will show off their aqquired jutsu and skills to each other, and then exchange samples of their own blood so that whenever one clan member gains something new, they all gain the same ability during the next convention. It is forbidden to allow any non-Shusei into this convention, and those who attempt to infiltrate the event will find themselves quickly found, and depending on who found them, they will either be killed, eaten, or mind-wiped to various degrees. Considering the relative calmness of most Shusei, mind-wiping is a very poular choice unless their targets say or do anything too offensive, like trying to kill them. History Henka was born to a union between a member of the Shusei clan, a clan with the rare ability to become anything by acquiring its DNA, and a fisherwoman who thought his father was nothing more than another fisherman until she saw the baby. She was originally from Mist, but she fled the country and escaped to a port town somewhere near Konoha. After seeing the faceless baby she had given birth to, she drowned herself in her favourite lake, believing herself to have been tricked by a monster. She refused to listen to any explanations, and that was that. Henka was raised by only his father. He dissapeared for a few days until Henka got a face, and then he came back, claiming his wife had run off after giving birth, and he was looking for her in the forests. When he was told his wife had drowned herself, he acted saddened, even though he already knew. Henka was raised in a small fisherman's shack with only one room, two wooden beds, and no bathroom. Life wasn't very good, but it was made slightly more bearable due to Henka having all of his father's skills and talents from birth. When Henka was brought to his first Shusei Gathering, he was overwhelmed by what he descirbed as "Awesomeness". His father told him stories, but actually saw people UNFINISHED. Category:Appearance Category:Personality Category:Clan and Kekkei Genkai Category:History